


1-5 (They did it again, again and again)

by shlryn4



Series: World Cup 2014 [1]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: Gen, Group B, Netherlands NT - Freeform, spain nt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 15:15:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1783660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The game doesn’t suppose to end like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1-5 (They did it again, again and again)

**Author's Note:**

> this is a quick post, the short one. i'm not that good in english, so forgive me if there's any mistakes. i feel sorry for Spain and their fans after yesterday match. and then i write this -and no, im not one of their fans. i respect them anyway. so enjoy lads :)

Your breath hitched. Again. They did it again. How can they play like this after everything in 4 years? They changed –to be a better team. With all those younger players that have their own amazing potential, they are really changed. And there’s another –what on the earth happening at this time?

Now you want to pretend like everyone is missing now –just you, the pitch, and the ball. Standing in the middle of the pitch, doing nothing but breathing. You just want to forget everything –wait, no. You’re not that person –you’re different. You’re a professional football player and you’re now on the biggest football event in the world –how can this little shit change you completely?

No way.

Start again. Move. Move. Pass again. Run. Where the fuck is the ball –what the hell is going on with them? No longer shouts can you hear from your supporters. They weren’t echoes in the stadium. How does it feel? Hurt. Why can they lose hope easily –oh, come on– it’s not that bad –well, it is.

How can _a winner_ lose like _this_?

Look at your opponent –the one who destroy you now. The one that is not on your mind. The one who you thought would be an easy against. The one who… hey –did you remember 2012? They were sucks –the worst team on the tournament. Everyone laughed at them. And what’s next? Everyone forgot who they are.

And now.

One bad –really bad– game, everyone forgot who _you_ are.

Oh shit –they do it again.

You watched the ball –on your goal. What happened –maybe this is not your best game but losing with a four gap is not forgiven. For you. Yeah –maybe that’s why your coach benched you. But –it’s just not fair…

It’s over. You didn’t care if there’s longer time for a revenge. No –you just can’t do this. You didn’t expect the first game of them to be end like _this_.

Stop saying that there’s a 4 minute added. It’s already over –and you didn’t want another ball strikes on your goal.

That escalated quickly. From 1-0 –thanks to Xabi. 1-1 then 1-2, 1-3, 1-4, and 1-5.

Hey –it’s not completely your fault after all. They were so discipline and having a better chance to tear you. Okay –just never underestimate opponents again. You fucked up now and face the reality –everyone in this planet laugh hysterically at you.

No –not everyone.

You should believe there’s a _fans_ –truly _fans_ of yours, that will support you until the end. Not just a _glory hunter_. And you should stay strong for them, for your country, for everyone who still trust you.

And –

For your love to football, which is not just a game.

(Walked away, don't cry -hey, it's not over  _yet_ ) _  
_


End file.
